Feline Resurrection
by LilOtakuGyrl
Summary: Zoey comes back from England with a new attitude and Elliot likes it! Can he catch the kuroneko's eye and heart or will he have to play by her game and rules?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello welcome to back to another lovely corner of the Internet that is my story which is always a page turner! Please check out my other story Who I Am and leave me lots of reviews! Btw before some of you ask, yes this story was inspired by J Sutta's song Feline Resurrection that gave me the idea to write this if you haven't heard the song please do on YouTube it's amazing! And before I forget like always; I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM TOKYO MEW MEW! And now *drumroll* on with the show Nya!~**

Café Mew Mew. A cute little place where girls of all ages can come to eat cake, drink tea, gossip about their day and brag about their love life or dream of one. Some, who are mostly single, mostly come to see the eye candy brunette chef and blonde owner. And time to time male customers come in to see the cute waitresses. Today was a busy day like any other but the four girls made it like always. Elliot watched his staff at work. Bridgette was on the cash register taking money saying hello and goodbye over and over to coming and going customers. Kikki was doing better tricks as she served the customers food. Reneé, who usually barely smiled at the customers, acted more polite and smiled taking orders. And Corina was actually working weighing on tables taking out food and cleaning off tables but time to time she still took her tea breaks. Elliot didn't say much about it since she finally started to actually work. The voice of his fifth waitress echo through his mind.

'Why are you paying her when she does nothing but drink tea all day and your cutting my checks when I do all the work!'

Elliot shook his head. He didn't know why he was paying the blue lorikeet at all besides its the law. Like him, she and Renee were rich and the little money they make here doesn't compare to anything. He sighed deeply as its been almost 3 years since they saved the earth from Deep Blue. Elliot found hisself missing the fifth girl. I missed teasing her and getting on her nerves. She left to go to England after Earth was saved. She kept in contact for awhile until last year he got word from Renee that she started modeling. Elliot guessed she had to do something well her boyfriend studied. Elliot pushed hiself off the door frame he's been leaning on for an hour watching the customers and staff and went into the kitchen. It was after noon and lunch rush started to slow down, leaving three customers left in the cafe and girls to take a break. Wesley, the head chef, volunteered to take orders so the girls can catch a breath and Elliot bring out the food.

Nothing much has changed. Except for the girls. Corina became a Prima ballerina assoluta. She performs and travels around the world but still continues to work at the cafe. Renee's modeling career skyrocketed after she starred in a movie that sold billions on tickets. Like Corina, she also travels time to time but comes back to work. Bridgette is going to college for cooking and sewing so she can help Wesley cook at the cafe. She even redesign the cafe uniforms since they girls were growing up. And Kikki hasn't change at all besides growing taller and her hair grew longer but she was still hyper and acrobatic as ever. But no one blamed her since she's the youngest mew mew.

The girls sat in the kitchen with Elliot eating cake and talk among each other as the boys took care of everything. Outside, a tall lean girl with long strawberry red hair wearing a tight white crop top to show off her belly button, short jean shorts, white high top sneakers with a black cat face on the side, and dark sunglasses stood looking at the pink building.

"It's been along time."

The girl walked inside and saw the place was empty except for two customers. She saw the man with long brunette hair serving them. She smiled and took a seat at a single table. She picked up a menu and scanned over it. She noticed new things were added along with some taken away. She wonder if the brunette would recognize her. Would he be surprised? Would all of them be surprised? Especially at how much she changed. Wesley came over to her table after two customers paid him and left with smiles.

"~Good evening ma'am and welcome to Café Mew Mew. What can I get for you today?~" Wesley asked smoothly voice like silk. She remembered how he always got her and the others to change their minds when he talked like that. He's always been a nice guy, she's never seen him angry or at least irritated ever. Wesley has always been a cheerful person. She smiled at him cause she couldn't help it. It brought back good memories.

"Hmmm...I'm having a hard time deciding. Could you help me?" She asked him.

"~Of course ma'am; what are you having trouble deciding?~" he smiled and she swore she saw his teeth sparkle.

"It's between the Strawberry Shortcake and the Strawberry Cheesecake. I've always had trouble picking between the two. You make them both so delicious Wesley; they're my favorite."

Wesley looked at the girl. He never really gave his name to customers. His smile didn't lessing but he continue to stare at the girl. She took off her sunglasses and looked up at the man smiling more.

"I think I'll take the Strawberry Cheesecake. I think I like the most. With a sweet ice tea."

Wesley's eyes widen and he dropped his notepad, but with quick reflexes the girl caught it before it touch the floor. She handed to Wesley.

"Zo-..Zo-.." Wesley studdered trying to find his words.

Zoey giggled. "It's been a long time."

 **Sorry this was a short chapter next one will be longer I promise! Let me know what you think please leave me lots of reviews! Check out my other story** ** _Who I Am_** **Nya!~**

 **Ages**

 **Zoey: 19**

 **Corina: 19**

 **Bridgette: 18**

 **Kikki: 17**

 **Renee: 20**

 **Elliot: 19**

 **Wesley: 20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Riko: You're back! You're back! I can't believe you're actually back nya!**

 **OtakuGyrl: of course they are why wouldn't they be?**

 **Riko: um because you're crazy?**

 **OtakuGyrl: … That maybe true but they like the story now say your line please**

 **Riko: LilOtakuGyrl doesn't own anything nya!**

 **OtakuGyrl: thank chu!**

Wesley trembled as tears began to form.

"Aw Wesley please don't cry. I'm not that special to cry over." She deb the corners of his eyes with a napkin before the tears fell.

"Z-Zoey..y-you're back! Why didn't you call one of us? I-I could have made you something wonderful and don't say you're not special cause your very much are.

She smiled at the older man. She missed him a lot. She looked towards the kitchen window and heard the light chatter.

"So, how are they? I didn't call any of you because I wanted to surprise all of you."

"Well you certainly surprised me. They've been good but they've missed you dearly but I'll let them tell you themselves."

Zoey nodded and let the tall man go with her order and to bring out her mew mew conrads.

Wesley handed Elliot the order with a mischievous plan in mind.

"Elliot the customer requested for this to be fresh. If you don't mind could you prepare it?"

Elliot took the order and shrugged And started making the cake. Wesley turned to the girls smiling.

"Girls, I also have something for you all. Could you please follow me?"

The girls nodded and followed Wesley out to the floor. Wesley brought the sweet tea and gave it to Zoey.

"Girls. You have a visitor." Wesley moved out the way so the girls could see their mystery visitor. Zoey turned to them smiling brightly.

"Hey guys; long time no see huh?"

Like Wesley, shocked faces went around. They girls screamed as they dog piled the cat girl with hugs.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Your back your seriously back! This isn't a dream is it?! Cause if it is I'm gonna be so so mad! And I wanna swim in pool of pudding!" Kikki ranted squeezing the tightest.

"N-no Kikki you're not dreaming but y-your hugging to tight…"

"Sorry!"

"So, you decide to finally show your face! No phone calls no emails not even a tiny text message to say 'hi'! And you think I'll forgive you so easily and welcome you back with open arms?! Ha!" Corina turned her nose up at the red head.

"C-Corina! Isn't that abit harsh..?" Bridgette said concerned.

"No."

Zoey sighed. "Your right Corina. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'm sorry I've been out of touch with all of you. Especially with you Corina and you're my best friend. I was dumb to think I could get you to forgive me with this expensive White Tea Lily tea bags from America."

Corina turned around and hugged the girl once more. "Fine, I guess I don't have a choice but to accept your apology and take your lame gift."

Zoey giggled hugged her back. "I've missed you too."

The girls laughed at them.

"It's good to see you again Zoey. I heard your career is going very well." Renee smiled proudly at Zoey patting her shoulder.

"Thanks Renee, and you're still doing amazing. Bridgette how have you been?" Zoey hugged the green haired girl.

"I've been great but I'm fantastic now that you're here."

"Zoey please tell me you're staying for awhile?" Kikki asked pulling on Zoey's arm.

"Well I'm-"

"Oi Wesley, who wanted the cheesecake? What are all of you standing around for?" Elliot stood with his hand on his hip looking at the girls crowd around together blocking Zoey from Elliot's sight.

"What's going on here?" He stared the girls and Wesley starting to get annoyed.

Wesley stepped back and sat in a chair to watch this play out. The girls moved away from Zoey who smiled as she stepped forward to Elliot.

"Hiya!" She waved and Elliot didn't make a move. He just stared at her wide eyed.

"..."

"What's wrong Elliot? Haha cat got your tongue? Or do you not recognize me?"

"..."

"Here I'll help you out." Zoey took her long hair out its ponytail and use her hands to put it in pigtails. "Put some clothes on you jerk! Ring any bells?"

"..."

"Elliot?"

"..." He walked closer to her.

"Elliot are you o-"

Elliot dropped the cake and pulled Zoey into a tight hug. The girls gasped at their boss sudden action unlike Wesley who was recording the whole moment.

"You're really here. You're back. I'm so glad...your here."

"Aww Elliot I had no idea you've missed me so much!" She hugged him back.

"Yeah….no. But it's good to see you. How long are you staying?" He let go of her quickly.

"Jerk..! But to answer all of your questions I've moved back permanently to continue my career here. So I came here to not only see you all but to see if you guys needed any extra help around here."

"Of course Zoey; you're always welcomed he-" Wesley started to say but was cut off by Elliot.

"Crawling back here to beg for your old job back? Didn't you hated working for me? Last I remember you was complaining. Which was everyday." He smirked.

"Elliot, shut the hell up. You're so not cool with that wannabe badboy facade. It's just asking for attention."

Everyone fell silent especially Elliot who looked at Zoey like she was foreign.

"So anyways; can I come back or not?"

"Uh….yeah. You're hired." He turned his back to her hiding his blush.

"Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow morning! Hopefully my uniform still fits."

"I-I'll alter it for you just in case Zoey just give me your measurements." Wesley still trying to recover from Zoey's snap at Elliot.

Zoey wrote her measurements down on the notepad and gave it to Wesley.

"Ok I'll see you guys tomorrow, I gotta go finish unpacking. Bye!" Zoey finished her tea and grabbed her purse and left the cafe.

Corina turned to her boss and smirked. "Well, she sure told you.~"

"Shut up. Don't you have a table to clean or tea to drink?"

"Don't get mad at me just because Zoey put you in your place.~"

"She didn't put me in my place."

"Your right. She just embarrassed you so bad you was speechless AND she got the last word." Corina smirked more.

Elliot glared at her and went upstairs to his room. He wasn't gonna play the lorikeet's little game. But what he didn't understand was why he blushing from what the strawberry head said to him. Replaying her words over and over in his head had his face red. Getting into his room he decided to take a shower to clear his mind.

"Zoey...what happened to you?"

 **Riko: thank you thank you! Leave reviews please! We love reviews! Good** **or bad we love them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Riko: Hi Hi! Welcome back once again! Wow you guys must really like this story? Hehe you all must be perverts cause it's M rated and all the lemons that's about to-**

 **LOG: RIKO! Stop teasing the readers and spoiling the story! Just say your line!**

 **Riko: haaaai! LilOtakuGyrl doesn't own anything!**

 **LOG: Thank chu!~**

 **Riko: perverts hehe!**

The next morning Zoey woke up early despite the fact she was up most of the night unpacking and texting her friends. They caught up a lot that night. Kikki told Zoey she rechallenged Yuebin in a fight to win back the honor of inheriting her family fighting style and her hand in marriage when he came back to visit. Fortunately for Kikki she won and the marriage was off but she told Yuebin that it didn't mean they couldn't date to get to know each other better. Zoey was happy for her friend especially the marriage was off. She understood Kikki's culture back in China about arranged marriage; Japan does it too, but the fact she was 11 years old and he was a teenager was kinda wrong in Zoey's eyes.

Zoey congratulated Bridgette going to college and doing what she loves and that's making people happy. She still had the plush black cat that resembles her that Bridgette made for her.

Of course Cornia praised Renee's and herself careers all night. But said that her and brother are getting along and hanging out more. And Renee is still a triple threat with her modeling, singing and acting and still getting bigger as she travels around the globe.

They talked all night til Kikki said she had to get some sleep since she's the only one that has school in the morning so everyone said goodnight and went to bed.

It was 7AM and Zoey made a quick breakfast and headed to the café. The cafe didn't open til 10 but she wanted to get there early to clean up and get stuff ready. Upon arriving Zoey turned all the lights on before heading to the dressing room. She guess Elliot was still sleeping so she didn't bother him. As she got undressed she turned on some music with her phone and started singing along.

"Is it a porsche or a benz day, woman crush wednesday  
Find me some Miley and put Miley in my sextape  
Flyin high my Miley high club-airplane  
Play a little dress up-dress her up like a french maid  
Now we under me sensi  
Thursday-throwback  
Brazilian-kojak  
Sick no-prozac  
Selfie-kodak  
Female co-star and remake brokeback"

Elliot heard the singing and started to investigate. None of the girls were here this early and neither was Wesley. As he got downstairs the singing got louder.

"Phenomena 1 phenomena 2 phenomena 3 come follow me  
To all the ruffneck and the rude boy and the wild apache  
Dontcha wish your girl was hot like me?  
Hot like tea, not likely!"

Elliot walked to locker room and listened. The singing was nice. But he still didn't know who it was.

"Uh oh I'ma start a riot riot right up in this bitch  
Clearly I don't give a shit  
Ain't nuthin else to see here  
You can say bye to this pretty cats meow  
This pussycat learned to growl  
Itty bitty cat you just can't handle  
Muthafucka I'm the queen of the jungle."

Without knowing, Elliot walked inside the locker room. His eyes landed on Zoey's eyes but not just her eyes, also her black lace bra and underwear. Zoey had stopped singing when Elliot walked in and only the music played. Zoey's face turn bright red and through the first thing she could get her hands on. Which was her shoes.

"P-PERVERT! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

"S-sorry!"

Elliot scattered out the room just as a shoe hit the back of his head. Elliot was blushing madly as he recalled what he saw. Zoey had developed nicely over the years. She had curves in the right places and her hair framed her face beautifully. Elliot breathe slowly to calm hiself before she came out the room. Then something clicked to him. Zoey came out the locker room wearing one shoe and looked at him angrily.

"What's the matter with you?! How can you walk into the girl's locker room while someone is changing?!"

"I'm sorry I heard the singing and no one is here this early. I never expected you to be here this early so I thought…"

"What? That I was a thief? News flash, thieves don't sing while they're robbing someone."

"I know that! And news flash to you, if I remember correctly someone always use to walk in on me while I was getting dressed all the time!"

"Hello I was 13 and I've never seen a guy half naked before so what did you expect? And besides maybe if you locked your door I wouldn't have always walked in on you. But this is the girls locker room which means no men allowed! A girl walking in on a guy is not as bad as a guy walking in on a girl!"

"Well there wasn't much to look at! Believe me I've seen better!" Before Elliot realize he fucked up and could take it back, Zoey had punched him hard in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. She picked up her other shoe and left to the kitchen.

"Fuck...why did I say that…."

Zoey put her other shoe on and started sweeping the floor. Corina and Renee walked in surprised to see Zoey already here.

"Good morning you guys."

"G-good morning I thought you would of been late since we got off the phone so late." Renee nodded agreeing with Corina.

"Nah I'm a early bird?"

"Since when?!" Corina shrieked.

"You'd be surprised how much I've changed." Zoey giggled. Corina and Renee just went to change clothes. Wesley walked in next and greeted Zoey with a smile.

"Good morning Zoey I see the new uniform fits you nicely."

"Good morning Wesley and thank you. At least someone thinks so."

Zoey walked off to continue to sweep leaving Wesley confused but figured it had something to do with Elliot.

The new uniform were still the color of their Mew Mew outfits but the sleeves were cut to hang off their shoulders like a sexy french maid, the skirt were slightly shorter and the white bloomers underneath was gone and replaced with white lacey frills to puff out the skirt abit. Zoey liked the new uniform and like she used too, she wore her hair down while at work. It made her feel more attractive. Renee and Corina came out and started to help set the tables and warm the ovens for baking. Bridgette came in later saying good morning to everyone and she will only be there til noon because she has afternoon classes at college but will be back before closing.

Bridgette greeted the others and went to change as well. She couldn't help but to notice Elliot glaring at Zoey in the corner in his usual spot. "Um...Elliot is something wrong?" She looked up at him worried.

"I'm fine. Just go get ready to open." With that he turned and walked away leaving Bridgette confused and alone to her thoughts.

Once it was time to open, the girls got in their places and the doors were open to the public to enter. The cafe was filled with adults either on their way to work or getting off the nightshift. The tables were filled with smiling faces. All orders were taken for coffee, croissants, and tea. Nothing too big but everything was handled perfectly. Zoey was mostly surprised at her blue haired friend and couldn't help herself.

"Does my eyes deceive me? Is Miss Corina, the ballerina queen, is ACTUALLY working?! She taking and bringing out orders?! Hell must've froze over if you're helping out."

"Ha ha very funny Zoey but for your information I know how to get my hands dirty besides on the battlefield."

"You've really changed over the years. Never thought I'll see the day." Zoey walked away to get another order served.

Corina watched her friend walk away and she mumbled to herself. "So have you."

"Hey, are you gonna stand around and daydream or are you gonna work?"

Corina turned to see Elliot walking up to her. She smiled at him and turned away. "You're a such slave driver."

She grabbed another plate and went to work.

Elliot watched everything that was going on. He watched the customers be happy and he watched his employee's work. Especially a certain strawberry head going from one table to another. He watched her smile brightly. He wanted her to smile his way. He wanted that smile all to himself. His mind wandered to this morning in the locker room. True he didn't mean to walk in on her to see her half naked on purpose, but he did lie when he said he didn't like what he saw and seen better. He loved what he saw and wished he saw more. Zoey matured wonderfully over the years in the right places. Mind and body. Her breast were so big and looked so soft they looked like they was gonna burst out her bra. Oh and the black lace bra did not go unnoticed to the blonde. It made him drool and wanted him to rip it off her with his teeth. Elliot shook his head realizing what he was thinking. Did he really just thought about taking Zoey's bra off with his teeth? Sure he liked what he saw but he shouldn't be thinking about doing that kind of stuff to his friend. That's right… she was just his friend and co-worker. And that's all she's be to him. He felt he was being watched and looked from the corner of his eye and saw Renee and Wesley staring at him from the kitchen window.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Are you ok? You've been standing there staring at Zoey for about an hour now." Renee replied.

'Damnit, have I really been staring at her for that long? And they noticed. At least it wasn't Corina, that would be bad.'

"Elliot? Are you ok?" Renee tried again since he didn't answer the first time.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking how i'm going to apologize to Zoey is all. I did something that pissed her off this morning."

"Well what did you do?"

"..." he already told them this much to cover his tail from staring, might as well tell them the rest.

"I...walked in on her when she was changing...and i told her that there wasn't much to look at so she didn't need to worry. And she punched me in the stomach."

Renee and Wesley looked at Elliot in horror and shock. Renee being the first to recover and stomped out the kitchen and towards Elliot and slapped him in the face catching the attention of her other co-workers.

"As a woman i should tell you how dare you. Walking in on someone on accident is one thing but saying something like that is just cruel. I know she has walked in on you hundreds of times but not once has she said something like that to you. Ever." Renee stomped off back to the kitchen only to have Corina race after her idol.

Elliot held his red cheek and looked at Wesley whom just shook his head at him. "Oh Elliot…" was all he said.

Corina marched backed outside from the kitchen and went to her boss.

"What? Are you gonna slap me too?"

Corina glared at him and stomped on his foot. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Hmph!"

Elliot groaned and held his foot in pain. He hopped away to the back before more pain was flicked on him. What the hell was wrong with these girls?! He said it was an accident and was gonna apologize! From a safe distance he could see Renee and Corina talking to Zoey and Bridgette about the situation. Bridgette's face turned red and shook her head as Zoey said something and shrugged. With a flip of her hair she walked away and Elliot swore he saw her hair shimmer with sparkles.

As the day dragged on, Bridgette left and Kikki came in and gave Zoey a break. Zoey went to the back of the cafe and ate her lunch and tea. She checked her phone and saw she had 8 new text messages and 3 missed calls from the same number. She ignored them and enjoyed the breeze.

"You really love it back here huh?"

It was elliot coming out the back door. Zoey looked at him and ignored with a roll of her eyes. That hurt him deep.

Elliot sighed and continued. "Look, i'm sorry about this morning. I really didn't mean to walk in on you. I really wanted to seeing where the singing was coming from. It was beautiful. And….I'm sorry for saying what i said. I didn't mean it. Will you please forgive me?'

Zoey didn't say a word. She just looked back at him.

"Zoey please… i'm really am sorry. Please, please, please forgive me."

Zoey got up after she finished her tea and walked pass Elliot not batting an eye. Elliot hanged his head in shame knowing he wasn't going be forgiven.

"Oh I forgive you; I just like to hear you beg...for me.~"

With that statement Elliott's head snapped up and looked back at Zoey who winked at him and went back inside.

'W-what...was that? Why is my face burning up? Was she being a flirt? And did I...like it?'

Elliot went back inside to follow her. There in the kitchen she was bent over the counter, her skirt raised up slightly to see her black lace panties. Elliot started to blush more trying to turn away but found it hard. How could you when she's seriously throwing it in your face?

"Hey Wesley can I please have some more of your sweet tea?"

"Of course you can."

He handed her a new glass of sweet tea. Zoey picked up her straw to put in her new glass and dropped it on the floor. Getting on all fours on the floor she looked for her straw; giving Elliot a perfect view off her ass. Before Elliot could really fantasize and get more of the view Zoey snapped at him.

"Oi! What are you doing?! Are you trying to peek up my skirt?! You pervert!"

"W-what?! You're the one that's flirting with me!"

"Me flirt with you? Are you kidding me elliot? If you're going to lie at least be more believable! Just forget it i'll get a new straw i feel way to uncomfortable in here." she quickly stood up and dusted off her knees, taking her tea and stomped out.

Elliot was speechless. "C-can you believe her?! Calling me a pervert when she was flirting with me outside!"

"Elliot..are you sure she was flirting with you? I mean you was staring at her all day and it did look like you was trying to look up her skirt…" Wesley said uneasily. Elliot couldn't believe his friend right now.

"Wesley, you've known me for a long time! You know I'm not a pervert!"

"But you was staring for awhile…"

"UGH! Are you kidding me!?"

Elliot stormed out. 'What the fuck was she doing? First she flirts with me and then she makes me out to be a pervert looking at girls underwear? The hell?!' He looked out to the floor and saw Corina sitting at her table with Zoey talking. Corina notice him looking at them and she stuck her nose up in the air at him with her eyes closed and Zoey winked at him again smirking. What kind of game was this girl playing? Elliot went up to his room to stay out of any more trouble.

At the end of the day, the girls closed up the cafe and changed to go home. Wesley said his goodbyes along with everyone else. Kikki rushed off to cook for her brothers and sister and do her homework. Bridgette rushed home as well to get started on her homework and wished everyone a safe journey home. Renee offered Corina a ride home which she accept and Zoey left right after them.

From his window Elliot watched them all leave. Just as he was about to go to bed and notice Zoey stand on the sidewalk looking up. She was looking at his window. She was looking at him! Elliot stared at her; wondering what she was going to do. With a smirk plastered on her face she blew him a kiss and continued walking down the sidewalk home.

"What...the hell?"

 **Riko: hahahahah! You perverts was hoping for sex i bet! Well nope! It's too early into the story!**

 **LOG: But don't worry there's more to come! Please don't forget to leave a review i love your reviews and check out my other stories Who I Am and Total Drama Ever After!**

 **Riko: Bye niiiiiiiiiii!~**


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot laid in his bed in only his boxers wide awake. He couldn't get Zoey out of his mind. The way she acted to him, the way she talked and walked. It was crazy it was frustrating. It made his heart fluttered. But why? Was he falling for her? Yes. He wasn't going to deny it and refuse to acknowledge it. He had a crush on Zoey. He always have.

Elliot closed his eyes and let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding. He ran his fingers through his hair slowly falling asleep until he felt something heavy on his chest.

He opened his eyes and saw Zoey sitting on him in only a pink bra and panties.

"Z-zoey?!" He tried to sit up but she pushed him back down and put a finger over his lips.

"Shhhh.~ Just relax and enjoy the ride.~" she whispered in his ear that made him shivered. He ran his hands pull her creamy thigh to her well shaped waist and stopped there. Something in him told him to stop and think rationally but the animal in him wanted her so bad. She was throwing herself onto him! But...he felt it wasn't right. Something wasn't right.

"What's the matter Elliot? Never touched a girl before? Are you shy?~" she teased him. She grind against his now hard cock making him sweat. He let out a soft moan; he didn't want to enjoy it but damn it she wasn't making it easy for him. And boy did he love what he was seeing and was feeling. He grabbed her by the arms and rolled on top of her. Looking dead in her eyes he saw the glee in them. She was enjoying this like it was a game.

"What are you doing?! And why are doing this?! Are you bipolar or something?"

Zoey just smiled up at him. Not blinking.

"Zoey answer me." He said sternly but she continued to only smile.

"Zoey!"

Still nothing.

"Zoey answer me damn it!"

"Elliot..?!" Came a voice. Elliot looked up towards his door and saw Wesley standing in the frame with a very confused looked on his face. Elliot looked down where Zoey was currently but found only his pillow. Sweat was dripping down his forehead and he was breathing hard. 'Was….was I dreaming?'

"Elliot are you okay? When I came in I heard you screaming up here so I came to check on you." Wesley walked in looking at his friend. "Elliot you're drenched in sweat! Are you sick?"

"She's even in my damn dreams! FUCK!" Elliot screamed making Wesley jump back. Still not making eye contact with his friend Elliot stared daggers at his pillow like he was gonna miss something. Or someone that might faze through the fabric. "Elliot...who's in your dreams?" Wesley asked politely with worry hinted in his tone. Elliot completely ignored him and he smiled an evil grin as an evil idea popped in his head. "If that's how you want to play...then game on." He chuckled deeply and darkly to himself, scaring his older friend who slowly backed out of the blonde's room leaving him to laugh and mumble to hiself in peace.

Later on that day everyone was at work having a good day so far. The lunch rush came and went quickly thanks to the girls teamwork. Wesley closed up for two hours so the girls could rest and he could restock on supplies for the next rush which was high school girls getting out of school. The girls sat around the table talking and eating their lunch when they realized their sacrificed annoying blonde boss hasn't been seen nor heard of all day.

"Sure has been quiet today. Not that there's anything wrong with that." Corina sipped her tea.

"You don't think Elliot is sick do you? Maybe we should check on him." Said a concern Bridgett with Kikki jumping up screaming an 'Yeah!' behind her.

Renee shrugged and looked at Zoey. "What you think we should do?"

Zoey looked confused at wolf model. "Why are you asking me?"

"Well even though the aliens are gone, the world is at peace and clean and we still have our powers you're still our leader. So lead." Renee flipped her hair in a monotone cold way that made Corina's eyes glisten. Of course that didn't go unnoticed by the red head.

"I say leave him be. If he was sick Wesley would've let us know by now. When he gets tired of being lonely he'll come out so let's just chill." Zoey drinks her juice as everyone nods to her statement.

Soon not long after Zoey's comment Elliot came down the stairs and smiled at the girls that told them he was up to something. "Hey girls, how are you today?"

Everyone responded with 'fine' and 'ok'. Waiting to see what the genius was up to.

"So girls I got an idea. Spring Break is coming up soon and Bridgett and Kikki will be out of school for a week so how about we go to the beach?"

Kikki hopped up with excitement. "You mean like last time when Bridgett turned into a mermaid?!"

Elliot chuckled. "Yeah but this time that won't happen. You girls worked hard here and Zoey came back so that's something to celebrate. So what do you girls say? Or we could keep the store open and work through spring break again like last year…"

Everyone but Renee and Zoey screamed, "NO!"

Elliot's smile grew. "Ok then it's settled. Next Sunday will be the last day we'll open; bye girls." Elliot lefted to go to the kitchen and Zoey looked at all her friends.

"Sooooo…..what happened last year?"

The three mew mews shivered in fear and Renee turned to answer. "Well I wasn't here cause I had photo shoot but from what I heard it so terrible and backed up with customers even Corina and Elliot had to help. Apparently Elliot thought it would be a good idea to have an half price off on some of the food for Spring Break only. So they printed out flyers. But someone put the wrong title on the flyer saying everything on the menu would be half off. So everyone in the whole city came to the cafe. So you can guess what happened."

Zoey looked Renee then back to her three friends then back to Renee. "Let's just say the people weren't taking no for an answer on sweets and Elliot couldn't say no to that much busy."

"So...many...orders….so many….they never stopped..." Corina mumbled.

"Well I'm sorry that happened to you guys." Zoey says looking at the stressed faces that looked like it took off 20 years of their life. "Well there's good news for us."

They looked at their leader with curiosity as she continued. "We get to go bikini shopping!" The sound of that brighten their faces and the girls squealed at very high pitch.

At the end of the day the girls cleaned up fast and got ready to leave. Kikki bounced around the cafe til a question rang through her mind. She bounced over to Zoey who was fixing her hair. "Hey Zoey?!"

"Yes Kikki?"

"How's Mark doing?" She asked with a bright smile. The question caught the others attention since their friend hasn't mentioned her boyfriend since she returned. A certain blonde was definitely curious about said girl's "perfect boyfriend".

Zoey didn't show it but she was taken off guard by the question. "Oh he's great."

"Is he still in England?" Kikki continued.

Zoey smiled the sweetest smile she could. "Yeah he's still in England studying."

"Cool he's been at school studying for long time! When is he coming here to see you? Or are you going to visit him?"

Zoey really wanted the younger girl to cease her questions but she answered.

"I'm not sure, he's so busy with his work I don't want to disturb him and he hasn't mentioned anything about it."

Kikki said an 'ooh' in thought. Before she could come up with anymore questions Zoey quickly changed the subject.

"So when do you guys wanna go shopping? I'm free tomorrow I gotta finish unpacking still."

"Still? Zoey if you want I could let you borrow a maid or two if you have that much stuff." Corina offered.

"Or we could help you! I love to unpack stuff!" Kikki bounced.

"Helping sounds like good idea I mean if you don't mind us Zoey." Bridgett smiled.

"No I don't mind it would be more fun and faster." Zoey smiled and Wesley walked up.

"Well how about we all help out? We can close up for the day and come by early. Say 10 if that's ok?"

"Yeah! Then we all can go to the mall afterwards!" Zoey was excited and gave everyone her new address. "I'll see you guys tomorrow bye!" She waved as she left the cafe as everyone else went their own separate way home.

 **The Next Day**

Zoey was up by 8; showered, cooked and ate breakfast. She dressed in a white crop top and pink short shorts. Her put her long hair in a messy bun was ready for her friends to arrive. It was almost 10 and her friends just arrived all together in Wesley's car. "I don't see why I have to come; I didn't agree to help." Elliot pout at his reflection on the window.

"The more hands the faster it'll be. And I did say all of us." Wesley smiled and Elliot rolled his eyes though really he wanted to come and see Zoey's new house. As they pulled up to the address they saw a huge three story white Japanese mansion. Staring in awe as they parked, Corina was the first to speak. "We must have the wrong address. Zoey couldn't be living here."

"Only one way to find out." Renee replied as she ranged the doorbell.

Not long Zoey answered the door with a smile. "Glad you were able to make it! The boxes are in the living room."

Everyone followed her through the big house to see two piles of boxes separated with "kitchen" and "living room" written on them. "This is all I have left to unpack. If we break off into teams we'll be done in no time." Zoey explains. Elliot looked around the gigantic living room they was standing in. There was a very large sectional couch a medium coffee table and fireplace. No pictures or decorations around. Just empty white walls.

"I'll take the kitchen!" Kikki yelled hearing her voice bounced and echoed through the house. "I'll join her. Just to make sure she doesn't do anything extreme." Bridgette volunteer. "I'll also help them. You don't look like you have a lot of kitchen stuff so the rest of you help Zoey with the rest here." Wesley smiled and everyone agreed though when he smiles at you like that you feel like you can't say no.

Corina and Renee worked together and opened boxes finding decorations and ornaments like fake flowers, candles, candy bowls, vases, small statues etc. Elliot opened a box and found pictures. He's eyebrow raised and looked through the pictures in the frames. He saw pictures of her with her parents, of herself when she was younger, group pictures of her and the other girls, some that included him and Wesley when they had their little parties and celebrations. One picture caught his attention. It was a picture of him and Zoey dancing at the ball he threw. She was wearing the pink dress he bought her. She curled her pigtails and bangs. She danced horribly at first but once she relaxed she danced beautifully. He smiled at memory.

Zoey came up behind him and looked over his shoulder seeing the photo. "That was a fun party. Well before Dren turned your piano friend into a monster." Elliot slightly jumped at her sudden comment. She giggles seeing she scared him and sat beside him looking at the pictures. "That was night was the first time I've ever danced like that and I don't think I ever apologized for stepping on your foot."

"That's because you never did clutz." Elliot said annoyed making Zoey laugh more. "Well I'm sorry I stepped on your foot." Elliot just smiled at her slightly. Zoey looked at the picture longer. "I still have it you know. The dress I mean."

Elliot looked at her confused slightly. "Why?"

"Because, a dress that pretty and expensive can't be thrown or given away. Especially since someone special bought it for me.."

Elliot's eyes widen. Before he could respond Bridgett called her into the kitchen. As she left Elliot grabbed the rest of the photos and started putting them on top of the fireplace. As he put them nice and neatly he noticed something odd. There wasn't a single picture of Mark anything in the pictures. None of him and Zoey or him alone. Elliot went through the box for the rest of the photos and looked through them all. Mark was nowhere to be seen in any of them. Very strange. Elliot finished just as Corina and Renee went to meet up with the others in the kitchen and dining room.

Elliot's brain started to go to work on the mystery of a certain missing boyfriend. He noticed since Zoey came back she hasn't bragged or sang a note about Mark. Until yesterday when Kikki asked her but something didn't seem right to him. Then Elliot stopped. 'Wait, Why do I care if she hasn't talked about him? I don't wanna hear her talk about another man in front of me. But still...what's been up with her attitude towards me? Flirting and flaunting around me. A girl with a boyfriend that's basically great at everything he does, doesn't come on to someone else. Unless...something happened and she's not talking.' Elliot looked up and saw everyone staring at him.

"W-what?" He asked slightly blushed.

"We're done and ready to go but we're waiting on you to move your ass!" Corina spatted. Elliot rolled his eyes and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and walked out the house. He was caught deep in his thoughts but he wasn't letting the Mark thing go. Not just yet til he gets more answers. And he knew the right person to help him. All he needs is some candy.

 **Super sorry for the long wait I've been on hiatus because I have a case of writers block but not to worry I'm back I'm typing up a storm! Please review and look forward for future new stories coming soon! Bye-nii!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew**

The ride to the mall was everything but quiet. Poor Elliot wanted to beat his head against the window but knew it wouldn't do him any good. Besides he had some work to do. He sent Kiki a text knowing he won't be able to get her alone.

 **Elliot: Kiki I need a favor. I need you to use your detective skills for me.**

 **Kiki: what's in it for me Boss Man?**

 **Elliot: I'll buy you 3 lbs of any candy you want for a month.**

 **Kiki: make it 6lbs and we have a deal!**

 **Elliot: fine… but keep this to yourself ok? I need you to spy on Zoey. Find out more about her and Mark. I find something odd about it.**

 **Kiki: are you jealous Boss Man?~**

 **Elliot: of course not. Not that I care about her relationship but you can't say it's not weird that she comes home and doesn't speak a work about her perfect boyfriend and swoons like she use to do**

 **Kiki: you think she killed him and ran away here to hide?!**

 **Elliot: ...I highly doubt that… just do your thing and I'll pay you today**

 **Kiki: yes sir! Detective Kiki is on the case!**

Elliot got off his phone and rubbed his temples. Even text the hyper child gave him an headache.

"Who are you texting Kiki? Your Boyfriend?~" Zoey teased and Kiki shook her away. "No it was my brother. He was telling me what everyone wants for dinner tonight."

She was good at keeping her cover. Just not around and certain blue bird. But for 6lbs of candy Kiki would do anything extremely well.

"I'm thinking something American! Hey Zoey did you eat a lot of American food with Mark while you was away?"

Zoey smiled had a very small twitch if you caught it just right. "Well yeah but not a lot. American food is really fattening and it's so much I don't see how the Americans do it."

Renee agreed. "You're right. I remember I ordered a small drink from this place called, what was it...Wendy's I think, and the cup was huge like what a large should look like. I was afraid of what the large looked like." The girls laughed but Kiki jumped back in.

"What kind of food did you eat with Mark? Did he ever take you out to expensive restaurants or fancy diners?"

"Oh well um we are burgers and tacos sometimes. Nothing too fancy just simple you know."

"Ooooh did he ever cook for you?"

"Sometimes but I did it mostly cause he was always studying."

Kiki nodded and left it alone for now. Elliot picked the right girl for the job. Bridgett is too predictable, Renee is too blunt and Corina….well she's too Corina. Elliot would ask Wesley but… the man isn't what you would call sneaky or a good liar. They arrived at the mall and Corina didn't waste anytime getting out and giving orders. "Ok ladies we have to find the most beautiful amazing and sexiest swimsuit ever that no one can pull off and I know just the store. Boys you can go come too it's unisex but it shouldn't take you long so when you're done meet us at the food court with something to feed us. Ok let's move people!" Corina walked off first with Renee following her. Everyone else had an facepalm look before following behind.

"We don't really need swim trunks Corina. Me and Elliot have our own at home." He smiled politely. "Oh no you can't! It's so ABW!"

"ABW?..." Kiki questioned the older woman. Corina scoffed at her. "Already Been Wore. I'm sure their old and plain so it's time for a new ones. I'll pay for everyone who can't afford it."

Renee smiled at her. "Wow so generous of you." Corina blushed. "O-of course!"

Corina led them to the most expensive part of the mall that sold beach wear. She showed the clerk her ID and they close off the store so the group could shop in private peaceful quiet and take their time. He girls spread out and guys lingered to the male side. Bridgett walked to the one piece sec only to dragged away by Kiki and Corina.

"No way! Not this time Bridgett; you're a grown woman and as your friend and the one who's paying, I refuse to let you continue dressing like a shy middle school girl."

"Yeah! It's time bust open the shell and show them what you're working with!" Kiki cheered.

"S-show what I'm working with? Who's 'them' anyways?" She looked at her friends who replied together with devilish smiles. "The guys duh!"

"We have to dress like we own the beach. Have the guys looking so hard that their eyes melt. You want them to look you knowing they can't have you like a forbidden fruit that they can't touch. The want to feel the jealousy of the women on the beach because their not you." Corina rants.

"Umm I don't know if I want that much attention.. besides Corina aren't you a les-" Corina covered Bridgett's mouth. "Come come let's find you the perfect swimsuit!" She dragged poor Bridgett away quickly before she could say another word.

Kiki bounced around til she saw something yellow orange and red. It was a two piece string bikini and colors faded together like a sunset. Kiki quickly found her size, not bothering to try it on, and ran to Corina. She knew she found the one for her and was happy she was the first done. Now she had time to continue her plan with Zoey. On the other side of the store was Renee and Zoey looking around.

Renee was deciding between a of the shoulder or one shoulder one piece with the sides swirling open down to her hips. Zoey was still deciding on what color she wanted. She knew pink was her signature color but does not mean she had get everything in that color. Looking up she saw Renee decided on a purple and blue twist bandeau bikini top with bottoms to match. "You'll find something just don't think so hard. It'll come to you." She smiled at Zoey before walking off and checking out.

She sighed and continued looking. She saw the guys looking at swim trunks and caught Elliot's eye. She waved at him sweetly and hesitantly waved back. She turned away and searched for her swimsuit. She wanted something daring and dangerous. Something between heaven and hell. She scammed threw the sea of bikinis until she saw red. It was a one piece but a sexy one piece. It was a red conjoined triangle bind bikini and red was a bright coke can red. Very noticeable. The top was strapless, her right side would be exposed leaving enough to the imagination. Sorta. As she made up her mind to get it she spun around and came face to chest with Elliot. She rubbed her nose from the impact and groans.

"Sorry you ok?" He asked. She nodded as she checked for blood. "Good. Me and Wesley are done; did you find something good?" Zoey smiled and hid the bikini behind her. "Yep." "Cool let me see." She shook her head. "Nope." "What why not?" Zoey skipped off holding got the material closely so he couldn't see. "You'll have to wait and see!"

Elliot huffed mumbling 'women' under his breath before slowly making his way to the counter. Corina finished with Bridgett awhile ago. They decided on a black Monokini with Hawaiian flowers printed everywhere. As for Corina, she royal blue cheetah print string thong bikini. Everyone was lined up and had their things scanned. Corina paid for everyone like she promised and guys bought them food at the food court. As they were eating Kiki stuck again. Zoey was about to take a bite out of chili dog when Kiki screamed at her.

"Zoey no! You can't eat that!" She grabbed her shoulder. Zoey looked on in a panic. "Why?! What's wrong with it?!"

"Those things have a lot of calories you'll blow up like a balloon! What will Mark think of you when he sees you with a muffin top?! You should eat a salad; you are a model with a boyfriend after all."

'Man Kiki is too good!' Elliot smiled in his mind until Corina jumped in.

"Normally I would agree; Zoey you do have a great career so you don't wanna ruin it. On the other hand; I don't believe you have room to talk since you're eating pudding and have a boyfriend too Kiki. Remember Yuebin?"

'Fuck..Corina came to her rescue again.' Elliot frown but Kiki wasn't backing down. "Yeah but I'm an Acrobat so I work off the fatness and besides the sugar goes straight to my boobs and I'm perfectly okay with that. Yuebin loves girls with giant titties. Zoey can't work the fat off as fast as me so I'm only trying to help. I'm sure Mark will appreciate it. Speaking of him how come he hasn't call you yet? Or you call him?"

Eyes were back on Zoey who had a sour look on her face that was getting darker by the second. "Excuse me, I'm going go get a smoothie instead since the chili dog is too fattening." Zoey brutally got up from the table and dropped her food in the trash as she walked off. The other three girls looked at the blonde with disbelief. Renee was the first to speak. "What is wrong with you? She just came back home and you're bombing her about her weight." "I was only trying to help."

"Yeah and your help pissed her off." Renee glared that made Kiki shrink in her seat.

"And why do you keep asking about Mark? The man is busy in America; I'm sure he calls her at night but that's not our business. She misses him but she doesn't need you to constantly remind her that he's not here." Now Bridgett was getting on to her. "But don't you find it weird that she doesn't talk about him like she use to?" Kiki reasoned to ease the tension.

Corina rolled her eyes and responded, "She's not a teenager like you she grew out of that."

"But you know…." Bridgett began slowly and everyone looked at her. "When we was at her house, I noticed she didn't have any pictures of her and Mark around...did you guys?" The girls shared looks and fell into a silence. Wesley sighed deeply catching the attention of everyone. "You girls are her friends. If you really care or worried why don't you just ask her?"

Kiki looked at Elliot with an apologetic look who waved it off slyly. Zoey came back with her smoothie and Corina smiled at her widely that made Zoey nervous. "What is it?.." "We're have sleepover at my place tonight no excuses." Zoey looked confused. "What brought this on?" "Because I'm nice! So be happy!" Zoey nodded fiercely at her.

Elliot left the table and went to the bathroom. He got a Text from Kiki.

 **Kiki: Sorry Boss man maybe I should stop for now. Everyone is getting mad at me and I don't like it…**

 **Elliot: it's ok just text me everything that happens at your little sleep over tonight**

He ended the text from there and quickly did his business. Shortly after the group left the mall for Corina's last minute sleepover plans. She ordered the girls to get ready and meet her back at her house by no later than 5. Wesley drive all the girls home leaving just him and Elliot. Wesley drove them to an empty parking lot and parked to look at Elliot with his arms crossed.

"So when are you going to tell me whats going on with you? The dreams, the pervertedness around Zoey, the text messages between you and Kiki. Are you turning into a loli..?"

Elliot turned to his friend in shock. "No! And I'm not a pervert I told you Zoey has been flirting with me and is acting like I'm the one doing it!"

"So you wasn't moaning out her name in your sleep and staring at her like beast in heat at work yesterday?"

"I-wha-No! Well I was dream about her but I wasn't moaning I was screaming."

"From cumming?"

"Damn it Wesley no!" He took a deep breath. "Look, something is weird about her since she returned. I asked Kiki to do her detective work for me. I just wanna make sure she's ok. It has been 3 years so who knows how much she's charged and not telling us."

Wesley sighed again and pulled his ponytail. "I feel like I'm going to regret this. But since you love her I'll stay out of the way. But if this blows up in your face don't come running to me for help."

"I didn't say I love her!"

"You don't have to cause I know you do." He laughed

"NO I DON'T!" Elliot argued with a thin streak of red across his cheeks.

"Yeah you telling yourself that." Wesley drove out the parking lot and the two didn't say anything to one another all the way home.

Back at Corina's place, Corina was deciding on her sleepwear as the maid finished preparing the room with pillows blankets and snacks. She had to look dazzling in front of Renee but not too obvious. She settled for a baby blue silk teddy babydoll gown. She undid her buns and let her growing hair flow past her shoulders. She imagined what Renee would think of her in this. Would she love it or hate it. Would she think Corina was slutty pervert? But then she imagined Renee touching her; on top of her in dominance, howling in the night marking her as hers. Sucking her breast, playing with her nipple between her teeth, as slowly teased her clit with her fingers. Corina shivered a moan before realizing where her hands were and how horny she's become now thinking of her idol/friend. One hand on her breast and the other in her pussy. Before making up her mind to try release herself she was called downstairs because her guests have arrived.

She would have to do it as soon as everyone was asleep. Washing her hands before presenting herself she walked to the stairway and smiled to her guest. Only to see it was only Renee that arrived first. She was alone and Corina couldn't think Buddha more. Renee walked upstairs towards Corina who was get herself under control. "Renee, I'm so glad you made it. I just finished the room."

Renee smiled down at the girl. "Sorry I came early than plan but I had nothing else to do after I finished packing."

Corina screamed in her mind. "No no it's ok I really don't mind. Come let's go to my room."

Renee was still in her day clothes from earlier but Corina wasn't expecting her to be in her night clothes anyways. Renee looked down at Corina's choice of nightwear. "I love your babydoll; it's hot." Renee smiled at her making Corina blush. "T-thank you it's actually my favorite." Renee leaned closer to Corina getting a better look. "Mine too." Corina felt her face heat up more before opening the door to her room. Letting her idol in first she closed the door and looked at Renee. "I'm going to change to my pjs so I don't feel out of place." Corina nodded til she saw Renee undressing in front of her.

She felt her heart in her ears pounding fast. Renee removed her jeans and shirt. Leaving her in a black thong and bra. Corina felt herself get wet more from looking at her. Renee smirks and removes her bra. Corina felt faint. Watching renee's breast bounce as they were released from their prison made Corina wanna do things she only dreamed about. Renee was watching Corina's every expression. She could smell the horniess coming off her pussy. She knew how wet she was and how much she wanted her. But sadly she couldn't make her desires come true at the moment. Renee put on a pair of light purple with black pola dots silk shorts on. They went above her thighs. And a spaghetti strap silk top to match. She saw the disappointment in her eyes but it only made her smile more and knew the longer the wait the tastier it'll become.

"So you like it? My pjs?"

"Oh yes I love them! They're cute!" Renee caressed Corina's face smiling. "Thank you."

Renee smelt her fellow mew mews arrival and pulled away before they came in. Kiki burst through the door wearing a long pale yellow shirt that went to her knees. Bridgett and Zoey walked in behind her and greeted them. Bridgett had emerald green plaid buttoned pjs and Zoey wore pink shorts with a pink midriff.

The girls got settled and ate snacks and gossip about their nighties. Corina planned for them to play truth or dare tell embarrassing stories from their past and watch movies through the rest of the night. Deep down Corina wanted to play spin the bottle but she knew that wouldn't happen. But she had another mission tonight. Her the others were going get Zoey to talk her man. One way or another.

The girls were huddled in a circle; Bridgett as braiding Zoey's hair, Kiki was stuffing her face with chips and Corina was putting Renee's hair in twin buns. "Okay, Bridgett truth or dare?" Corina started off. Bridgett quickly answered with truth. "Do you have a thing for a certain Brunette baker aka Wesley?" The girls oo'd as Bridgett turned pink. "Well um yes..Yes I do." The girls screamed and Bridgett covered her cheeks. "I tried not to make it as obvious as I did with Elliot. How did you figure it out?"

"Well you made it obvious when you been spending more time in the kitchen and you're going to college for it. You're like the perfect housewife." Corina giggled. Renee smiled shaking her head. "What made you more attracted to Wesley than Elliot anyways? Besides have hands of a sweets god."

Bridgett looked around at her friends before answering. "Well, you all know I had a thing for Elliot in the past but he kinda friendzoned me. He didn't wanna hurt my feelings by totally rejecting me so we talked it out. He told me he wouldn't be the right guy for me. That he couldn't be what I thought he was or wanted him to be. I know he can be abit blunt and come off sometimes mean and rude but I felt I could bring out a different side to him that he's afraid to show. Turns out he was right. Plus he said we didn't have anything in common. So yeah I was heartbroken but not as bad as last time. One day I was sulking in the kitchen and Wesley came in and cheered me up. He told me the right guy will come for me and in his exact words were, 'Who knows, maybe the right guy could be right under your nose.' And that's when I felt this strong tingling connection. My heart skipped a beat and well the rest is history."

"Awwwww!" They all swooned. Bridgett blushed more and Kiki jumped in her arms. "I'm so happy for you! Elliot really wasn't your type anyways but I support you at any your interest!"

"Thanks Kiki. OKay Renee truth or dare?"

"Truth." Bridgett glanced at Corina slightly before looking at Renee. "Are you interested in anyone? Or have a boyfriend?"

Renee wasn't the type to share her personal life with anyone but she didn't have a choice. "Yes I am interested in someone and no I don't have a boyfriend. Don't want one, never been so interested in men."

Corina's eyes widen along with everyone else except Bridgett. Zoey looked on stunned. "Are you saying you're..?"

"Yep. I'm gay. I love women." Renee stated proudly but also as if it didn't mattered. Kiki jumped in closer. "So who do you like?" To that Renee responded, "sorry but that wasn't part of my truth question and it's my turn. Kiki truth or dare?"

"Dare! Dare! Dare!"

"I dare you to sit quietly for an whole hour and if you talk you will have to suffer a tickling for an hour."

Kiki quick as lightning shut her mouth and was frozen in her seat. "So since Kiki can't talk I'll take her turn for her. Zoey truth or dare?" Corina waved.

Zoey wavered the cons and pros on her options. "Dare..!"

"I dare you to tell us what's really going with you and Mark? Why aren't you talking about him or showing us pictures of you together somewhere while in England?"

Zoey stayed silent looking at her friends. This wasn't a playful game anymore. It was a trap all along. But she couldn't run away. She couldn't just stay silent but that would be childish and they would definitely know something was up. They wasn't going to let this go so might as well come clean.

"Were not together anymore. We've broken up months ago." Now it was her friends turn to be speechless. "If you want to know what happened; I'll tell you. But I'm only telling it once so listen closely." Everyone nodded and stayed quiet.

Zoey took a few breaths to get her thoughts together. "It was about maybe 2 years ago when I started my modeling career. We needed the money badly and Mark had a job at the research laboratory for his studies. He would come home and work on his computer and barely talk to me. I would cook and tell him about my day but he didn't approve of my work. Saying he didn't like other men that wasn't him looking at me. But I didn't care someone had to work and make money. Anyways one day I canto his job because he said he had to stay late. When I got there I saw him and this girl flirting. You should have seen how big and bright his smile was to her. But when I walked up his smiled dropped completely. We argued for hours. I questioned him about the girl but he told me she was just a friend. Months later he continued to work over. I started to doubt him every day. I went through his computer and found emails from different women. The latest one was sent that day. They was meeting up at Big Ben for a date. I got there in no time thanks to my powers. And when I got there I saw her just arriving and kissed him on the lips. They were swapping spit with their tongues deep down in each other's throats it was scary. Their public Display of affection was so awful they might as well been having sex on the ground. The women was slim had curly brown hair. She had freckles. I heard her call him baby and say how much she missed him. How she wanted him all to herself but had obstacles stopping her. I didn't know if she was talking about me or the other women or maybe another boyfriend but I didn't give a fuck. I marched over to them and Mark looked shocked, lost, and scared. I didn't even give him the chance to speak. Unknowingly my nails sharpened to a point and I slapped him so hard he flew a few feet. He had claw marks on his cheek and it bled. I told the woman I was his girlfriend but she was welcomed to have him. I was done. So I ran away. I packed my things and left England. I went america and continued my work but unfortunately Mark had followed. Trying to force me to come back to him. Telling me I was his and only his. We fought again but with our fists. I won and walked away with several bruises. I told him unlike him I still had my powers so he should think wisely before challenging me again. But...that didn't stop him either. He knows I can't kill him so he wouldn't stop. I realized he was tracking me by phone so I got a new one. But...somehow...he has found my number again and has been calling me and messaged me nonstop and I'm afraid he might have found me again. So now you know. Mark was a lying cheating bastard man whore who only wanted me as part of his collection. And now wants what he can't have."

No one said anything to Zoey. "That's why I don't talk about him. That's why there aren't any pictures of him around. I know right. The perfect sweet lovable guy I dated for since middle school turns out to be a playboy. And we was supposed to be the perfect couple. What a joke." Corina ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"If he ever shows his miserable disgraceful face around here..I swear I'll rip his head off. We all will." The others jumped in on the hug showing nods of agreement. For along time Zoey began to shed tears. Tears of sadness and joy. They girls comforted their friend til she calmed down.

The girls jumped straight into watching movies to cheer Zoey up til they all fell asleep. All except for Kiki who was texting a certain blonde.

 **Kiki: Hey Elliot...they're something you're gonna wanna know and you're not gonna believe….**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW/MEW MEW POWER**

 **Elliot's POV**

I've been up since midnight since I got the news from Kiki about Zoey and Mark. I was extremely shock but also pissed off. To think, that pretty boy, the perfect gentleman would put his hands on a woman and not just any woman; Zoey. The girl he so called loved since they were kids and swore to protect. He cheated on her, broke her heart but going as far, as if it wasn't enough, he beat her. Sure she came out on top but it doesn't matter. And now he was after her. She came here to hide and get away from him and start over. She came to them...to him… I growled frustrated. I started to pace in my room. I didn't get any sleep when I got the text message. I should delete it but I couldn't stop reading it.

Wesley walked in with a knock and looked at me. I haven't came down to help with the cafe so I know he's worried. And walking in seeing me pace around only added on to his worry. I haven't told him anything yet. I wasn't sure if I should or not. It wasn't my business to tell but she was their friend; they were a family. He got her involved in an alien war for the earth and took so much of her and the others life that he can't apologize enough for it.

"Elliot...what's wrong?" Wesley asked holding a cup of coffee for me. He closed the door as if he knew it was serious. I released a breath I was holding and turned to my friend. "It's Zoey. Mark is after her." After some time explaining and showing Wesley the text message, Wesley didn't say anything. He was pissed off as well and it's rare to see him upset. His face was hard, he clenched his teeth, and his fist tighten. "So..he's coming for her. Does he know exactly where she is?" He asked still looking at my phone. "I don't think so. If he did, he probably would have came here or to her place by now. Right?" I asked but I knew my answer. I stood by my window not looking at anything in particular. Wesley nodded to me. "It's not like there's anywhere else for him to go. But if what she says is true about him tracking her we gotta protect her."

"And we will Elliot. We will. Starting with getting her phone debugged and getting the hell out of here for awhile til we come up with a plan." Wesley stood up and gave me my phone back. "I'll tell the girls we're closing early to go home and pack. We're taking our trip early."

He left before I could say anything. It was good idea to get her out the area. But how long could we stay gone? He knew they wasn't afraid of Mark; why would they? They had powers, super strength. Even though he didn't have the blue knight or deep blue in him anymore he still had a little bit of super strength so he could fight back. But he also knew things about them. He knew they were the mew mews, he knew their secrets. This was starting to bother me more and more.

I went to my closet and started packing my things along with getting on the phone and calling for my private plane. As I finished the call I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I called. To my surprise it was Zoey. She was out of her work clothes and in a pink tank top and black shorts. She entered and closed the door behind her. She looked so discomforted. "So I guess you heard about my problem; one of the girls must have told you." It wasn't a question it was a statement. She looked around my room to avoid my eyes. "Wow you haven't changed a bit. Ever thought about putting more furniture or something in here?" She chuckled with a small smile.

"Why didn't you tell us? Why did you pretend nothing was wrong?" I asked sharply my voice coming out harsh when I didn't mean it to be. She looked at her feet. "I thought I was ok; that I was rid of him. I didn't want to bring it up especially seeing how happy everyone was. I didn't want to bother you. But now I'm causing everyone problems.."

"No your not Zoey! He is. He is the problem. And if he thinks for a second that he can come here and force you to go back with him and do whatever he wants then he's in for a big wake call. I'll protect you from this fucker I promise." She looked up at me and smiled and wiped a lone tear that fall slowly. "I um wanted to ask you if you could walk me home. Just in case I'm not followed. Or worse."

"I'll do one better. I'll give you a ride." I grabbed my keys and jesters her out the door. We went to the garage in the back of the cafe and I push out my red motorcycle. I hand her a spare helmet that was white and I put on my red one. "Your not scared are you?" I smirked at her getting on the motor machine. She stiffened a no and got on the back. I turned it on and the engine roar to life. She hugged my waist tightly from the sound. She couldn't see it but I blushed abit. I tell her to hang on and I pull out the driveway and into the streets. She hanged on to me for dear life, her chest pressed up against my back, her hands gripping my sides. She must haven't rode a motorcycle before? I got to her house in minutes. I helped her off and walked her to the door, watching for any weird movements or figures.

I walk in with her and motioned for her to stay put. "I'll check the house to make sure your alone. Lock the door scream for me if anything happens." As I'm about to go she grabs my hand. I look back at her and saw she didn't want to left alone. I nodded at her knowing I didn't have a choice. "Stay close behind me." We checked every room and bathroom. I checked closets and under beds. Even places that didn't make sense but you can't be too careful. In about 5 minutes of searching I gave her the green light. "You should be ok. Hurry and go pack."

She nodded and went to her room. I followed and stood in the door. She got a dufflebag suitcase and started packing clothes toiletries hair products toothbrush and toothpaste body wash and phone charger. "By the way, gave me your phone so I can make sure your not being tracked. I can debug it while you pack." She handed it over and I got to quick work on it. Zoey continued to pack and double checking herself. I finished with her phone in no time and gave it to her. "There's no way he can track you now." "Thanks Elliot. I'm packed." "Good."

I zip up her bag and throw it over my shoulder. "Let's go." She looked at me confused. "Wait where are we going?" I walked out the room and she followed close behind. "Back to the cafe. I'm not leaving you here alone. You'll stay with me tonight until we leave in the morning."

"Ok well but why can't you stay here?" She asked turning all the lights off. "Because this house is too big, he could break in and hide anywhere and you don't have a security system. Meanwhile I do at the cafe where I know you'll be safe. Anymore questions class?" I looked back at her and she softly said no. We left her house and got back on my motorcycle. The hair on the back of my neck stood up and I looked around quickly. Zoey must of felt it too because she looked on edge. Someone was watching us. I could feel their eyes following us. I quickly pulled Zoey on the motorcycle and drove off going 60 mph in 10 seconds. Zoey clinged to me as I sped through town. Going from 60 to 75 in seconds. I slid back into the driveway of the cafe and rushed Zoey inside. I closed the garage door and was right behind her. Wesley, who was still here for some reason, looked at us. "What's wrong are you ok?"

"We think he saw us to her house. When we left getting her things we felt we was being watched. I don't know if it was him but I wasn't taking any chances. Zoey is staying here tonight, turn on the motion sensors." Wesley nodded and went to the lab. I turned to Zoey. "Zoey don't worry, you'll be ok here. There's a spare room across the hall from me you'll be sleeping there. Why don't you take a shower and get some rest."

"I'm not scared of him. But I'm worried what he's planning to do. Thank you again Elliot." She went upstairs and to her room. Wesley came back and looked at me. "Our plane leaves 4AM." I told him. He looks up the stairs Zoey went up. "I'll text the girls. I'll see you in the morning Elliot. Watch her." Wesley walked out the door and locked it and drove home. "You don't have to tell me twice.." I said to myself. I walked to my room and heard the shower water going. I left my door open for me to hear better. I got ready for bed myself and jumped under my blanket. I didn't bother with a shower since I'll take one before we leave. I was too uneasy thinking about Mark to sleep but I drifted off before I knew it. I was emotionally exhausted.

Soon I felt a weight on my chest. I open my eyes hazily to see Zoey laying on top of me sleep. "Z..Zoey?" I say softly. She snuggled closer to me. I can feel her soft breaths on my bare chest. I didn't have the energy to wake her; hell I didn't have the energy to speak or move my big toe right now. My head slumped back to my pillow and I went back to sleep.

The next morning I woke up at 3 to see Zoey still sleeping on top of me. I could feel she didn't have a bra on and the blanket was half covering us since most of it was on the floor, I saw she was wearing red lace panties. My face turned pink and I got a hard on. Fuck my life. I HAD to get out of here. Not for my sake but because we had a flight to catch in a hour and I don't want the whole crew walking into this sight. And damn what a sight to behold..~ I slapped myself and started to shake her awake. "Zoey hey wake up. We gotta get ready to go. And you're in my bed...half naked.." she woke up and sat up with a yawn. Her hair fell around her face and shoulders which made her even more beautiful.

"S-sorry Elliot. I didn't want to be alone in my room and I heard you talking in your sleep and I wanted to check on you and well…" I shook my head at her. "It's ok. But you might wanna head back to your room before Corina or Kiki rush in here and see us like this. Besides I still need a shower." She jumped up quickly and nodded. "Good call." She walked out my room and I watched her ass sway and jiggled as she left. I looked down at my package and saw it was standing straight up big and proud. I plopped back on my pillow and groaned. Cold shower in the morning. Just what I need. "Fuck…"


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF TOKYO MEW MEW**

 **Elliot POV**

Everyone was at the cafe on time. Wesley arrived first and made coffee for anyone who wanted some. Zoey smiled and hugged the girls when she came down stairs. This didn't go unnoticed by Corina of course but she didn't say anything for now. Wesley put the closed sign up saying we'll be closed for Spring Break.

"Ok everyone; our flights leaves in 1 hour. So let's get going and have some fun." I say with a smile. I didn't have to tell them more since they already knew the situation but hopefully we can get her mind off it and relax. Everyone piled into the car and Wesley drove us to the airport. Me and Wesley got the girls bags while they got on the plane. I saw Zoey looking around at the top of the stairs of the plane. I don't know if she felt something or if she was just worried; but when she caught my eyes she smiled softly and went inside. I looked around myself after I grabbed the last of the bags. Wesley and me got on the plane, telling our pilot we was ready to go and took our seats. Wesley sat next to Bridgette across from Kiki, who immediately went back to sleep. I don't blame her. I sat next to Zoey and across from to my horror Corina and Renee. Renee had her coffee in hand as Corina had tea in hers.

Of course I can deal with Renee but Corina is the devil. Zoey sat by the window and stared out of it quietly. I avoided making eye contact with the demon duo and Zoey. I knew if I even glanced at Zoey, Corina was gonna say something about it and therefore get Renee involved. No thanks. So I kept my eyes closed to looked like I was going to sleep and hopefully eventually would go to sleep. With Kiki quietly asleep it will be easy to dose off. Within 40 minutes of the flight I was slowly falling asleep until I heard Renee's voice.

"Zoey? Wesley told us what happened last night. How are are holding up?" She asked. Since my eyes are closed I couldn't tell how she looked. She sighed deeply before answering. "I don't know. Ok I guess. Stressed mostly. But how am I supposed to feel when an crazy ex boyfriend is after you?"

"You know it's ok to be scared right?" Corina jumped in. I heard Zoey scoffs and an eye roll I'm sure followed. "I'm not scared of that bitch of a man. Why should I be? But…" she pause. "If I'm not scared of him then..why am I running away?" You're not running away! I wanted to scream but couldn't.

"Zoey you're not running. You're just playing it safe. Mark is crazy but he's also smart. The fact that he'll expose you and us as the mew mews doesn't really matter to us." Renee spoke with love and gentleness but she pause for a second before Zoey cut her off. "And part of me thinks he knows this. That we don't care of being exposed. But I wish I knew what made him change into a jerk." The girls sighed in unison. Corina's voice chirps in curiosity, "Were you guys having sex? Like constantly?" My hands tighten on my arms. I heard Renee snicker slightly; Zoey must be blushing. "Not a lot. It's embarrassing really...we only done it like twice.." There was a pause, and then, "WHAAAAAT!?" Corina's scream scared me out my seat that my eyes flew open and looked dead at her. "ARE YOU TELLING ME OUT OF THE WHOLE THREE YEARS YOU'VE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER YOU ONLY HAD SEX TWICE?!" She screamed loudly making everyone cover their ears. "Corina..super sonic screaming...it hurts…" Renee stated and Corina calmed down. "Sorry...but it's just shocking. You would think that well...you know."

"Yeah but I wasn't crazy for it unless I really wanted it. And no I meant like twice a month but then it got….boring." The plane got quiet again. Me Renee and Corina looked at Zoey who had her eyes casted down. "That's when he started sneaking around." I finally spoke. She nodded. "It makes sense now after I caught him red handed. The extra hours working late, being on the computer and his phone all the time, not wanting to touch me, barely kissing me…" I grabbed her hand tightly. Stopping her from going on. She looked at me with sadness and a cry for help. "Don't worry about him anymore. He's an idiot that fucked up a good thing. I'll protect you all ways." She smiled at me and her face lite up which made me feel better.

I looked in Zoey's s eyes and smiled. Renee and Corina looked at us for awhile before Corina cleared her throat, snapping me out it. She gave me this look that said "Gotcha." And my stomach sank. The pilot came over The speaker announcing we were landing soon so to put our seat belts on. I slowly let go of Zoey's hand and fasten my seatbelt. Later on we landed at the airport and by my private car that was taking us the hotel. The girls looked at the sights; pointing at buildings that they remember from last time and new ones that were built. We made it to our hotel in no time. We got the VIP suites thanks to Wesley so we had to pair up cause each room was a two bedroom. "Renee would you like to be my roommate?" Corina asked quickly to get an head start. Renee nodded once and took a card key from Wesley and started towards their room. Kiki started to ponder. "Hmm who should I room with?" As she looked between her friends a tall figure walked up behind her. "How about me? If you don't mind." Kiki turned around to find Yuebin smiling down at her. Without thinking Kiki jumped into his arms and hugged him. "Yue! I can't believe it, what are you doing here?"

"Your friend Elliot contacted me and told me about your trip and invited me along. Of course I agreed because I've missed you so much so I wanted to surprise you." He kisses her sweetly on the lips, making Kiki blush slightly. "So will you room with me, my little monkey?" He asked huskily; to which Kiki nodded. She took a door key from Wesley and they walked to their room without as much of a look or a goodbye to her friends. Wesley turned to Bridgette with his usual heart melting smile. "Miss Bridgette would you do me the pleasure of being my roommate on this vacation?"

Bridgette's face turned bright red and was having a hard time answering. "Um well I um to answer that well...it'll be more..of a pleasure for me..I mean! Y-yes." Wesley chuckled and took Bridgette's bag with his own. "Wonderful, well let's go find our room shall we?" He handed Elliot the last room key and walked away with the speechless mermaid. As I watched them leave he realized something. I looked at the room key in my hand and looked down to my right to see Zoey, and only Zoey, standing beside me. "Well I guess that just leaves us two huh, roomie?" Zoey asked and My heart began to beat louder. Zoey took the room key from me. "Come on let's go find our room." She grabbed her bag and started towards their room. "Y-yeah.." was the only thing I could get out my mouth.

"Room 225! Here we are Elliot." Zoey opened the door and we walked inside. Zoey dropped her bag and jumped on the sofa. "Ahhhh so soft! It feels great to get off my feet and rest."

"We've been on a plane for only a few hours so why would your feet be hurting?" I asked looking at her with my eyebrow raised. "Uh jet lag?" She smiled sitting up to look at me. I couldn't help but to laugh. "Yeah sure. I'm going to the kitchen for some water." Zoey nodded. "Well while you do that I'm gonna put our stuff in our room. I call the bed by the window! Or closest to the Tv!" She was excited and full of energy and that's what I like to see. I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever Strawberry, a beds a bed." She giggled as she took my bag from me and ran to the back to the room.

"So far so good. Everyone has a room. Check. Zoey is happy and not worrying about that S.O.B Mark. Check. I get to relax and fun with friends with no drama. Check check and check." I got a bottle of water out the mini fridge and chugged half of it down. Then I hear Zoey call for me. "Uhh Elliot?"

"Yes?" I called back. "I thought this was supposed to a two bedroom suite?" She came out from the room with a questioning look. I looked at her strangely. "Yeah it is, why?" Zoey shook her head and pointed to the room.

I followed her finger and walked into the room. As I turned the corner and opened the door I see there's only one bed in the middle of the room. "Oh shit."

It didn't take long for the others to find me and Zoey's room. Corina knocked on the door repeatedly until I opened it. Along with her was Renee, Bridgette, and Wesley. "I thought you said you booked two bedroom suites?" Corina complained to me. "Look I'm just as surprised as all of you but I didn't book the suites. Wesley did. Didn't you?" I looked to my friend who blushed guiltily. "Yes I did and now that I realize what's happened I remember not clicking the two bedroom mark. I'm sorry everyone I was being careless and it's not like."

He was right it's really not like him at all. "W-well it's ok! Please don't blame yourself Wesley, it's a common mistake. I'm sure we can make it work." Bridgette encouraged. Renee shrugged, "Yeah I mean I'm not really complaining about it. Are you Corina?" She looked down at Corina who shook her head. "N-not at all! I don't mind the arrangements one bit I-i just wanted to know what changed in room arrangement is all." I nodded and looked at Zoey. "What about you Strawberry?"

She smiled with a nod. "Yeah, like Bridgette said we'll make it work." Deep down I kinda felt relieved to hear that. "And besides." She continued "It doesn't seem like Kiki and Yuebin are complaining either." I've come to notice that she wasn't here. Only one thought came to my mind of what they could be doing along with everyone else. Bridgette seemed to be only one flustered at the thought as the girls giggled and Wesley softly blushed.

"Well I'm going to take my leave and order room service." Corina stated. "I agree I'm famished. And I still have to unpack. Let's all hang out tomorrow yes?" Renee followed Corina out the door as she talked. We nodded in agreement. "Ok have a goodnight everyone." Wesley and Bridgette said their goodbyes and goodnight said they left as well; leaving me and Zoey once again alone.

I looked at her and bit the inside of my jaw. I don't know what I'm worried about? I just have to act normal. "Well room service sounds good to me. What about you; hungry?"

She held her stomach hearing it make a noise. "That would be a yes." We started laughing and I got the phone. "Ok I'll order something you go unpack." She went back to bedroom and I call the kitchen for our order. After 5 minutes on the phone I went into the room to put my clothes away. The room was empty but I heard the shower running. 'She's in the shower!' I thought to myself. The image of her from the locker room flashed into my mind and I felt my pants get tight. "Fuck..come on man get your head out the gutter. She's just a friend. A very...cute and sexy friend...who just happens to be single...and will be sharing a bed with...ugh!" I flop on the bed and groan in the pillow. "I'm not even sure how she feels about me or even wants to try having another relationship. But she's been flirting with me for awhile… but even that's unclear! What should I do?..."

At that moment the shower stopped and Zoey came out the bathroom wrapped in a towel. Me and her looked at each other for seems like forever. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it. "We need to talk."

I left the room so she can get dressed. While I waited our food arrived. I ordered us a pizza and wings. I got a beer out mini fridge and sat on the couch. As I did she came out the room dressed in her nightwear, which didn't help me one bit because she still looked sexy. Her hair was down and slightly damp; she wore black silk pj bottoms and a black silk spaghetti strap top.

There was a awkward silence between us as we looked at each other. She walked over to sit with me and like bad/perfect timing there was a knock on the door. It was only room service with our food. I quickly paid him and went back to the couch and sat the food on the coffee table. Zoey grabs a slice and I really can't hold back anymore patience blurted out to her, "So, what is going with you? Do you like me or are you just fucking with me?"

Zoey stopped chewing and looked at me shocked. "Yeah I like getting to the point if you haven't figured it out. I don't feel like sugar coating anymore at the moment, so talk."

"What are you talking about Elliot?" She put her pizza down.

"Don't act stupid with me Zoey so cut the bullshit. The shit with Mark I can handle, but the flirting with me one second and then act like I'm lusting over you in front of our friends and playing victim I won't stand for. Now I'm asking again; what's with you?"

She smirked at me. "Aw you can't a woman flirting with you Elli?"

"Oh I can handle plenty of women flirting with me. But you? It doesn't make sense. As I recall you hated me, you got flustered whenever I did something to you. Is this supposed to be pay back?" I can play my own game too just as well as her. I smirked back at her folding my arms.

"No, not pay back."

"Then what?"

She gave a light shrug. "Who knows? I can't recall." Quickly I was on top of her; my knee between her legs, my hands on both sides of her head. I had her caged. I leaned down close to her face and spoke in a smooth husky voice in her ear. "Zoey; this little game of yours can go on as long as you want but, is it so hard to admit that you might actually like me? You and I both know you're not just doing all this for fun. Trying to get an reaction out of me. Flaunting your sexy underwear by bending over in front of me, licking your fingers in a certain way, climbing into my bed at different hours of the night wear sexy lingerie. If you want me that bad just admit it." I ran my hand gently down her cheek to her chin; tilting her head up to look at me in the eyes. My hand traveled down her neck slowly and stopped at her collarbone. She didn't say anything. She didn't have to. I could hear her heartbeat literally skip a beat.

I got off her and went to get another beer. "So are you saying you didn't like my a little stunts?" I heard her ask. "Not saying I did or didn't. But what I am saying is, your playing a dangerous game Strawberry. I'm a man after all; don't forget that." When I turned around she was right behind me and really...really..close. Close enough that her breasts were pushed up against me and our noses were almost touching. "Which means what? What's that supposed to mean?"

I looked her deeply in the eyes. I saw determination, pride, lust and something else that said she was pushing me and wanted me to push back. Temptation. "It means be careful what you're asking for. Because when I decided to actually pounce; don't get cold feet and run." To prove my point I grabbed a good handful of her ass and her face lit up like a firework, but she didn't budge. She also wasn't wearing any underwear. Surprisingly. "So tell me again; before this game gets out of hand. Do you like me Zoey? Do you want me?"

She calmed herself and answered long and clear. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. You figure it out you're a genius. And It's not a game but I do plan to win by any means necessary." I wasn't expecting or prepared for what happened next but I felt her grab my junk in all it's harden glory through my pants and gave it a Good squeeze before rubbing it softly and letting go. She went back to the couch to finish her pizza. While she had her back turned I felt my face heat up. She won that round I'll admit that. She caught me off guard. But I did say this was war and I will make her crack.

After getting myself together I went to couch too and ate. Though I didn't get a straight answer from her I did get something. She likes me. And I was gonna make her scream it. We didn't stay up too late. We ate and watched movies and had small talk. I went to shower and to handle my problem. When I came out she was fast asleep. I slipped in the bed wearing only boxers and lounge pants and looked at Zoey. Before I can get her to admit she likes me or more; I have to answer the same one. Do I really like her or is this just for fun to get to her? I slowly moved some hair from her face. "Yeah; I think I really do.."

 **Author: Hey everyone who might still be reading sorry for the long wait I've been really busy and working on a lot of chapters for my other work so if you've stuck around this long thank you and give me some reviews can check out my other work. More Digimon and ShadAmy coming soon. Let me hear from you guys what you think should happen next for fun and laughs or conflict and dark horror. What would guys like to see? Besides the steamy smut between Elliot and Zoey or Corina and Renee that's coming soon too. Thanks for the support and Happy New Year Guys!**


End file.
